


In a Pickle

by rose_malmaison



Category: NCIS
Genre: 500 words, Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs is in a rush to buy strawberries and pickles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Pickle

**Author's Note:**

> Character/Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo  
> Genre: slash, mpreg, humor  
> Rating: T   
> Challenge: #344 Fruit  
> Spoilers: none  
> Warnings: none  
> Words: 500  
> Written for ncis-drabble

**In a Pickle**

 

Gibbs placed two containers of strawberries and a jar of pickles on the farm stand's counter.

 

The saleslady smiled knowingly as she rang up the items. "Cravings, huh?"

 

Gibbs admitted, "Yeah, last week it was chocolate on tomatoes. Go figure."

 

"It's just the body saying it needs something – potassium or sodium or whatever," she said wisely.

 

"Just glad I'm not the one eating them," Gibbs muttered. He scooped up his purchases and ran out the door with the lady calling after him, "Good luck!" He probably looked like a frazzled husband trying to cope with his spouse's first pregnancy, and that's exactly what he was.

 

Gibbs drove home fast, parked haphazardly and rushed into the kitchen. He put the strawberries in a bowl and hurried upstairs to the bedroom.

 

The sight of Tony, propped up in bed and dozing, the bedding scrunched at his hips stopped Gibbs in his tracks. A t-shirt that said 'baby, it's a baby!' in big red letters stretched over Tony's enormous, nine-month belly. Jesus, it was really happening. Tony's mouth was slightly open, his cheeks flushed, and Gibbs felt such a surge of tenderness that a lump formed in his throat.

 

Tony blinked sleepily and licked his lips. "Hey. You get my strawberries?"

 

Gibbs sat on the bed and handed Tony the strawberries. He wanted to wipe his eyes but instead he made do with what he hoped was a subtle sniff as he opened the jar of pickles. "Want these on the side?" Tony's hand covered his and Gibbs' sniff was more pronounced. This time he had to wipe his eyes, using his sleeve.

 

"What's the matter?" asked Tony, looking at him like he knew exactly what was going on in Gibbs' head.

 

Gibbs shrugged.

 

Tony smiled lovingly and put the bowl and the pickles safely aside. He reached out and drew Gibbs down to his chest, and petted his hair. "Scared?"

 

Gibbs, his face buried in Tony's neck, nodded.

 

"Well, I'm not. Tomorrow the two of us go in, and a week later we come out a trio. Fruit of my loins."

 

Gibbs gently stroked Tony's stomach. "You and me and baby makes three?"

 

Tony laughed. "Our baby boy." It was a while before Gibbs collected himself and sat up. Tony calmly handed him the box of tissues and proceeded to eat his pickles and strawberries. "Mmm, good."

 

"Better than Cheez Whiz on steak?"

 

"Yup." Tony ate the whole bowlful and would have gone for more but Gibbs stopped him.

 

"You'll have nightmares," he warned.

 

Tony shifted in the bed and rubbed his distended belly, pulling a face. "More like gas." His eyes grew wide and he cried out, "Ow! Like ow!"

 

Gibbs stared at him. "Not gas?"

 

Panting, Tony gasped, "Definitely. Not. Gas."

 

Gibbs tried not to panic. "Okay, we can do this. You. Car. Hospital."

 

"Can I bring the strawberries?"

 

"Tony…"

 

"What?"

 

Gibbs said in a shaky voice, "I love you."

 

Tony grinned. "That mean I can bring the pickles?"

 

***–***


End file.
